Deer Day Afternoon
by SongOnTheBreeze
Summary: It's Shikamaru's turn to feed the deer. But what happens when one little fawn takes a liking to him? Two words: Complete chaos! CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! Please R and R.
1. How it Began

Wow, two fics within three days. I'm on a roll!

I was bored today, so I flipped through an old story book I used to read when I was a kid, and I came across Mary Had A Little Lamb, and this cute little plot came into my mind. It's set when Shikamaru is about 10 years old. Hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated!

AND, don't forget the disclaimer!: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. So, if you're angry at the owner of Naruto, you can't sue me.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara squinted at the rising sun, sighing in frustration.

He had no clue how he was going to explain this to his mom.

Turning back to the small form in front of him, he flapped his arms, trying to shoo it away, but to no avail; it simply stamped its little hoof and gave him a look that plainly said "I'm not going anywhere, dude."

He glared at it, crossing his arms over his chest.

It glared back with a set of mahogany eyes that matched Shikamaru's own.

After a few moments, he shook his head.

"Go away! Leave me alone, you stupid deer!"

The creature just blinked in reply.

Rolling his eyes, he flopped down onto the porch in exasperation.

The little deer did the same, tucking its legs beneath it before laying its head across Shikamaru's lap, a pathetic look on its face as it gazed up at him.

After looking at it for a moment, he scratched behind its ear.

The fawn closed its eyes, and, like a giant dog, rolled over onto its side, snorting in content.

Despite himself, Shikamaru chuckled softly.

"What is with you?" he muttered. It opened one eye to peer up at him as he spoke. "Why do you like me so much?"

* * *

Two hours earlier, Shikamaru had gotten up early, put on a jacket over his pajamas, and headed out into the chill of the pre-dawn morning. Now, normally, he would never have done something like that, especially when it was a school day. But today was special; it was his turn to feed the deer.

This chore, unlike most of the others his mom hurled his way on a daily basis, was one that Shikamaru very much enjoyed.

One reason was that he liked deer so much more then people. People were always talking, trying to fill every moment of silence with pointless chatter. Deer, on the other hand, didn't speak, so therefore didn't feel the need to make conversation. They were content with munching on some grass, and taking naps with Shikamaru in the forest clearing, kind of like Choji. Well, if Choji was covered in fur, had antlers, and ate grass, that is.

The deer were his friends. He liked being around them, and they liked having him around.

Another reason was that, because the deer needed to be fed so early, there were very few people up besides Shikamaru. That meant there was nothing to disturb him, no noise to penetrate the deep forest. And no one around to hear him. That meant it was one of the few times Shikamaru could practice his singing without anyone else hearing him. That's right, Shikamaru Nara liked to sing, and, if he could say so himself, he was pretty good at it, too. The deer would listen to him without criticizing him, and they seemed to enjoy it, too.

The morning had gone by like it normally did, with Shikamaru dumping a bag of sweet feed into the food trough, then sitting in the pre-dawn twilight, watching the deer and singing quietly.

He had stayed there for about an hour, until the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He had been heading back up the trail that led out of the woods and back to his house when he saw it: A tiny fawn, no more then a few days old, wandering up the trail in front of him, looking disoriented.

He sighed. He hated having to carry fawns; they always kicked around so much. But he couldn't just leave it here...

He had scooped the little creature up, despite its protesting, and carried it back down the slope, setting it down in the middle of the herd. As he was turning to leave, he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. Looking down, he saw the small deer, his sleeve in its mouth. He had pulled it away, giving the deer a gentle push back, and again turned to leave.

He made it a few feet before he felt the tug again, along with a small a snort.

"Hey, c'mon, now." he had muttered, pushing it back again. "Go back to your mom."

He took a step back.

It stayed where it was.

He took another step, still watching the tiny creature.

It made no sign of moving.

With that, Shikamaru turned and set off at a slow run up the trail.

Within a few minutes, he had made it back to his house. He had stopped on the porch, bending over to pull off his shoes, when something hit him hard on the butt.

He yelped in surprise, then clamped his hand over his mouth, glancing at his parent's room to make sure he hadn't woken them.

_Maybe it's an enemy ninja... _he thought, afraid to turn around. _Maybe I should run..._

Them something came to him.

_Wait, why the heck would an enemy ninja poke me in the butt?_

Turning to look, he nearly screamed in frustration.

It was the fawn. Oh, kami.

* * *

And that brought him back to the present situation.

What to do?

He knew it wasn't good for such a young deer to be away from its mother this long.

But, he also knew he shouldn't wake his parents so early; there was a silent agreement between them that when dad had a day off, you didn't try to wake him up early for anything but an emergency.

Then again, this might count as an emergency...

But if he woke up his dad, his mom would wake up, too. And he had no doubt she would be unhappy; no deer within 10 feet of the house, that was her rule.

She wasn't an animal person.

_No, better not to wake them. _he thought. _But what should I do...?_

_If I leave it out here, it'll probably starve; it's too young to eat grass or feed. Plus, even though the sun's up, it's still freezing out here, and cold isn't good for babies of any kind..._

Deep in thought, he didn't notice the fawn jump up beside him.

The tiny creature chose that moment to let out a bleat-like call and butt the young Nara hard on the leg.

Shikamaru yelped, and shoved the fawn away from him.

It stumbled on its clumsy legs for a moment, then, to Shikamaru's horror, toppled head-first off the porch.

Quickly, he jumped down next to it, panicking.

It didn't move.

"Oh my kami, I killed it! I killed a deer!"

Tears were welling up in his eyes when the fawn's own eye opened to peer up at him, and it let out a noise that sounded strangly like it was laughing at him. After a moment, it scrambled back up onto its feet.

"Why you little...You were playing possum!"

The little creature just blinked in reply.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, trying to think.

No matter how annoying it was, the fawn needed him; it was helpless. He had no choice. He'd have to take it inside with him.

Glancing around, he saw a length of rope lying next to the porch. He picked it up and knotted it into a loop, then slid the 'leash' around the deer's neck, silently thanking his dad for being so messy. At least this way, the deer wouldn't go bounding off through the house.

Hopping back up onto the porch, he gave an experimental tug, trying to get the deer to follow him. He had to pull a few times before it leaped up next to him.

Opening the door, he peaked inside to make sure his parents hadn't gotten up to see what all the noise was.

Then, quickly, he tugged the deer inside, shutting the door behind them. _Okay, so far, so good._

He tiptoed through the house, the fawn in tow, until he made it to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's see, formula, formula..." He peered into each of the cabinets, looking for the powdered formula his dad kept to feed fawns that had lost their mothers. He opened the last cabinet, and a satisfied smile crept onto his face when he saw the small paper bag. Standing on tiptoe, he reached into the cabinet, his arms just a little too short. His fingers brushed against it, and he managed to get a grip. Carefully, he started to pull the bag towards him.

He had it at the edge when he lost his grip on it.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the bag fell with a loud thump, and a poof as the contents exploded into the air.

After a moment, he opened them again.

The entire kitchen was covered with the white powder, and he and the fawn both looked like they had just stepped out of falling snow. The little creature blinked up at him, its brown eyes the only thing that hadn't turned white. It gave him such an annoyed look that Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know." he said, shaking his head and looking around.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Shikamaru jump and spin around.

His dad was standing in the door of the kitchen.

There was an awkward pause in which Shikaku Nara looked around the kitchen, then at the fawn, then at his son, his face unreadable.

After another moment, Shikaku sighed, shaking his head.

"So, any clue where you're mom keeps the broom?"

Shikamaru's jaw nearly hit the floor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and with a little extra help using some of Shikaku's ninjutsu, they had most of the white powder cleaned up. The fawn was tied up to a handle on one of the cabinets, its fur freshly washed, fast asleep on the floor.

"So," said Shikaku, leaning against the handle of his broom, "It just followed you all the way back here?"

Shikamaru nodded, wiping a wet towel across his cheek to get the last remnents of formula off. "Yeah. I didn't know it was behind me until it decided to nail me in the butt."

His father chuckled.

"Well, I've heard of animals becoming attached to people, but not like this. It's nearly half a mile from the clearing to home. That's a long way for it to walk; it's no more then a few days old. I wonder why it didn't give up..."

He looked over at the sleeping creature, thinking.

Shaking his head, he continued to sweep. "I'm not really sure what to do about this. I guess we should try to take it back to the clearing and see if we can find it's mother. But, I don't really have time now. I've got to get to the Hokage's Tower..."

"What? But I thought today was your day off?"

Shikaku groaned. "Yeah, so did I, but while you were gone, an ANBU came and told me I'd need to report today anyway. Dunno why."

"So, where's mom?"

"You missed her by ten minutes; she left to do some early shopping at the market. She was the one who answered the door when the ANBU came."

Shikaku snorted. "Ever since that incident with your mother and the ANBU coming through the window, they've always come to the door."

Shikamaru grinned, remembering the look on the ANBU's face when Yoshino Nara knocked his mask off with a broom after she caught him sneaking through the house at three in the morning.

Shikaku gave him an amused look, then continued.

"She got me up a few minutes before she left. I could see you messing around with the fawn from the bathroom window."

Shikamaru couldn't believe his luck. But, wait a minute...

"So, you were up this entire time, and you didn't try to come and help me? What kind of father are you?"

Shikaku laughed. "One who enjoys watching his son get tricked by a deer."

Shikamaru snorted.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with the deer if you can't help me get rid of it? Today's a school day! I can't take it to school with me; Master Iruka would flip!"

His father shrugged. "I dunno; we'll figure something out. But one thing that we can both agree on...

They exchanged a glance.

"We don't tell mom." they both said simultaneously.

* * *

Heheh, I'm liking where this is going. Anyway, I'll have Chapter Two up shortly. As I've said before, reviews very much appreciated!


	2. At The Academy

Finally got Chapter Two up. I had it finished last night, but my word processor messed up and typed everything in German (?) o.0. Yeah, I don't know. But it's working now.

Anywho, here you go! As always, reviews are very much appreciated!

* * *

Shikamaru waved as his father disappeared down the road that led to Konoha. Normally, he would have walked with his son to the academy, but since he had to report to the Hokage's Tower early, he'd have to pass up the morning routine today.

Sighing, Shikamaru turned back to look at the fawn, which was still asleep on the kitchen floor. In his head, he ran over what all his dad had told him to do.

_It looks like you're going to have to take the fawn to school with you. I've left a note on the kitchen counter for your teacher that explains why you have the deer, and everything else he might ask._

Shikamaru shook his head. No matter what his dad wrote in that note, it wasn't going to get the other kids to stop looking at him funny.

_The fawn needs to be fed at least five times, so keep it close by. I've already filled up enough bottles for it, and I put them in your pack._

He glanced at the deer, which was just starting to wake up. Considering what had occurred earlier, he didn't think keeping the little creature close by was going to be a problem.

_Your mother isn't going to be home till late afternoon, so you won't have to worry about her for awhile. However, you will need to watch out for her in the village. Try to avoid the market._

Shikamaru snickered when he remembered the extremely serious look on his dad's face when he said that. Whether he would admit it or not, Shikaku was terrified of his wife.

_Oh, and don't forget; it's pretty cold out today, so make sure to keep the fawn bundled up in something. I've got some old blankets in the storage shed, so you should stop by there before going to school._

He glanced over at the clock. It was already 7:40, and class started at 8:00. It would take him 10 minutes to get to school, and that was without the 7 minute walk to the shed, and getting dressed. There was no way he could go get one of the blankets without being late for school. He sighed; he'd have to figure that out later. Right now, he needed to get dressed, since he really didn't want to show up at the academy with a deer and still wearing his pajamas.

The fawn let out a bleat-like call that made him jump, rousing him from his thoughts.

This was going to be an interesting day.

He walked over and untied the rope from the cabinet handle, then gave the deer a gentle tug to urge it to its feet. He lead it down the hall and to the bottom of the stairs.

Getting the tiny animal up the stairs was more complicated then he thought it would be; it was still unsteady on its small hooved feet, so it kept tripping or falling off the stairs. After a few minutes of scuffling and annoyed snorts, the were both safe at the top.

He led the deer down the hall and into his room, shutting the door behind them.

He tied the rope to the post of his bed, then rummaged through his closet. He pulled out a shirt and pants and tossed them in the general direction of his bed, hearing them land with a light thump. Grabbing a comb, he turned his attention to his mop of hair.

As he turned to the mirror to tie his hair up into its usual pony tail, he heard a loud thump behind him. Turning slowly, and expecting the worst, he looked back at the deer.

Apparently, instead of landing on the bed, his shirt had landed on the fawn's head. The deer had somehow managed to get the piece of clothing in a tight know around its head. The thump had been the deer hitting the floor as it squirmed and bucked to free itself.

He rolled his eyes. _Troublesome deer..._

But as he was about to help it, an idea came into his mind. He grinned. He'd just figured out a way to bundle the deer up without the walk to the shed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru was walking through the streets of Konoha, deer in tow, making his way to the academy.

He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt, a jacket, and black pants.

And so was the fawn.

Shikamaru glanced back, smirking. The jacket had been the easiest. The shirt hadn't been a problem, since the deer pretty much had it half way on already, but the pants had been a big issue. The deer didn't like them, and he's had to cut a hole in the back for its tail. He'd have to make sure to throw away those pants before his mom saw them, or he would have to answer some very awkward questions.

The little creature didn't seem to mind the clothes too much; Shikamaru guessed that it was just happy to be so warm. It followed him, sticking by his side, not really needing the leash. Shikamaru was tempted to take the rope off, but since his dad had said there was a big risk of the little thing getting spooked, he didn't. He could see the headline now: 'Young Deer Escapes Nara Clan Grounds; Goes on Rampage. Details Inside.'

He couldn't quite decided whether it was the fact that they were dressed the same, or that it was a deer that caused people, shinobi and non-shinobi alike to give them funny looks. Every street he turned down, eyes followed him. But, to his surprise, some people didn't even glance at him; he supposed they were used to Naruto's antics, and weren't really surprised to see 'that Nara kid who hangs around that idiot' doing something that seemed like an attention-getting prank. Either that, or there were more blind people in Konoha then Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru hadn't realized he was hurrying. Deer and boy had made it to the academy in record time, and, to Shikamaru's surprise, they were early.

Walking through the big front doors, he earned several more strange looks from students going to and fro through the halls, though, luckily, he made it to his classroom without meeting a teacher. Only one other person, that quiet Uchiha kid, was there. He didn't even look up as Shikamaru passed him and took his normal seat toward the back. Shikamaru guessed that he must be surprised, though he certainly didn't show it.

He hoped that, if he could get the fawn to stay under the desk, no one will notice. Then, he could wait till everyone else had left, and quietly exit with the deer.

Pulling the leash, he pushed the little creature under the table and forced it to lie down by folding his knees over its back. The fawn obliged with little protesting; it did, however, give him a well-aimed nip in a rather sensitive spot.

At Shikamaru's yelp of pain, the Uchiha looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. After an awkward staring contest, he turned his attention back to the desk.

After a few minutes, the classroom began to fill up. No one even noticed the fury thing at his feet, and Shikamaru didn't have any trouble with keeping the seats at his desk empty; no one ever wanted to sit next to him, anyway.

Well, except one.

Shikamaru's eyes widen when Choji Akimichi walks through the door. _Oh, crap. I forgot about Choji..._

He hoped desperately that, maybe, just maybe, Choji had thought of something to be mad at Shikamaru about, and wouldn't sit with him today.

He had no such luck.

"Hey, Shikamaru. What's up?"

Shikamaru blinked, looking up at his best friend. "Er, nothing. Same as always. Hey, would you mind sitting in the next seat ove-"

Too late.

Choji sits down and is immediately bitten as he sets his feet on the fawn. Letting out a yelp, he shoots back up, hopping on one foot.

Silence fills the classroom as all eyes turn to them. Shikamaru hadn't been counting on this happening..

Grabing Choji's sleeve, he pulls the boy back down into his seat, using his other hand to force the fawns head back down under the desk. He holds his breath as the others continue to stare at them.

After a moment, the room returned to its normal hum of chatter, though some people kept casting suspicious looks back up at the two, and Shikamaru could hear a few people murmuring about 'those weird kids in the back'.

Shikamaru hurriedly explained everything to the chubby boy. Choji didn't reply, just rubbed at the spot on his leg where the deer had bit him.

Fortunately, it looked like no one suspected that there was anything strange under 'the weird kid's' desk. Well, except Choji, who kept casting glares at both the deer and Shikamaru.

Their teacher Iruka soon arrived, and class started as normal, the incident forgotten due to the fact that Iruka's endless lectures always put everyone into a kind of stupor.

Nothing else happend until about halfway through the class.

As Iruka finished a speech about the correct use of flash bombs, he announces that he has brought a flash bomb to use as an example. This causes Shikamaru to awaken from his stupor, fear coursing through him.

Iruka picks one student from the class to hand out goggles, telling his students that even though the flash on the bomb has been disabled, it will still make the normal amount of noise.

Shikamaru grimaces as he pulls the goggles over his eyes. There's nothing he can do.

Iruka explains how to light the bomb, and what would happen if a real one went off.

Choji shoots Shikamaru a terrified glance.

Shikamaru just grits his teeth.

Iruka counts down from three, then sets it off.

The bomb goes off with a loud boom, and immediately after, a thud is heard from the back of the room.

Everyone turns to see Shikamaru sprawled out on the floor, his chair on its side, and a small deer standing on the desk, dressed in a shirt and pants.

There was a split second of silence and shocked looks, then the creature took of, bounding down the stairs and leaping over shrieking students heads as it dashed around the room, knocking a note board and several diagrams onto the floor.

Stopping at the front of the room, it raised its head and swept its huge brown eyes around. Spotting Shikamaru picking himself off the floor, the deer takes off, jumping over a terrified Sakura Haruno and an impassive Sasuke Uchiha, and landing with a thud on Shikamaru, sending him back to the floor.

As his cheek collided with cold wood, a single thought ran through his head:

_I'm so getting expelled for this._

_

* * *

_

Yeah, pretty short, but I've got writers block. Plus, I'm currently trying to write the last chapter of my other in-progress fic, Collision, so it's taking up quite a bit of room, too. So, just bear with me. I'll have Chapter Three up soon. I reckon this will end up having 4 to 5 chapters, so wish me luck.

Until next time!


	3. Deer That Wear Pants

Here's Chapter Three! Enjoy. And please review!

* * *

Shikamaru knew that he should probably get up off the floor, but his body didn't seem to want to move. He guessed it was because his mind had already lost the will to live. It didn't really matter, anyway. As soon as Iruka told Yoshino about this, he was as good as dead. Sure, his dad might try to defend him, and maybe even try to get him back into the academy, but it made no difference; he was already knee-deep.

Not to mention that the Hokage would soon catch wind of this incident, and he would want to punish Shikaku for allowing his son to pull such a stupid stunt. Maybe Shikamaru could get Mr. Yamanaka to help; he seemed to have alot of connections...

Stupid deer. If it had never followed him home in the first place...

Shikamaru felt a cold nose against his cheek, and realized the little fawn was standing over him, looking down at him with its deep brown eyes.

He sighed. He knew it wasn't the deer's fault. It hadn't known what a flash bomb was, nor that emerging from the desk would cause him to get in heaps of trouble. No matter what, he'd have to make sure the fawn wasn't punished for this.

He was dimly aware that Iruka was coming up the steps toward him. From his position on the floor, he could see the chunnin bend over to pick something that the deer had knocked to the floor up, examine it, then hand it to a student.

Each step the man took pounded in Shikamaru's head until it was the only thing he could hear. Well, that, and Naruto Uzumaki snickering, and Ino Yamanaka whispering something to Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru couldn't quite hear them, but he caught the words 'deserves whatever he gets'.

Finally, the academy teacher's feet stopped just before Shikamaru's face.

He closed his eyes, bracing for the storm of angry words to fall.

None came. Instead, he felt a strong hand take hold of his arm and pull him to his feet.

Surprised, he looked up at Iruka.

The chunnin was smiling.

"So, Mr. Nara, would you care to explain why it is that we have an extra student in class today?" He glanced pointedly at the deer, which had wandered down the stairs to nibble on the edge of some papers that a scared-looking Hinata Hyuga had on the edge of her desk.

A few nervous giggles erupted around the room.

Wordlessly, Shikamaru reached into his pack, nudging aside a bottle of formula, grabbed the note his father had written, and handed it to Iruka.

Flipping it open, his eyes ran down the page, a small smile still playing on his lips. After a moment, he handed back to Shikamaru, then flicked his eyes between the deer, Shikamaru, the back up to the class.

Clearing his throat, he turned and started back down the stairs.

"You know," he said, as he reached his podium, "When I was 10, I snuck onto the Nara clan grounds, and released a herd of nearly 200 deer into the streets of Konoha."

The entire class stared, wide-eyed, as Iruka spoke.

"It took two days to round all of them up. Afterward, when asked what punishment should be administered to me, Nara Shikaku, father of our very own Shikamaru, said, and I quote, "None. The boy simply opened the gate; it was the deer that decided to run. I will not punish him for the instincts of animals. Besides, no one was harmed, and it was a, might I add, a very creative prank.""

Iruka looked up at Shikamaru.

"You will not be punished for the animals instincts. Next time something like this happens, however, I would like you to tell me instead of trying to hide it."

Turning to the chalk board, he began to write out something.

"After all, how can we punish a deer that was gentlemanly enough to wear pants while in public?"

* * *

At lunch, most of the girls in class came up to pet the fawn, asking Shikamaru questions about deer. He'd quite enjoyed it, and the fawn seemed to, too.

Iruka had allowed Shikamaru an extra 15 minutes to feed the deer after everyone else had gone in, so now he sat outside the academy, swaying slowly in the swing and holding the bottle up for the deer to drink. Sighing, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze that was blowing through the yard.

"Shikamaru."

Startled, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Iruka standing next to him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Smiling, the young chunnin settled down in the grass next to him, leaning back on his elbows.

They sat in silence for a minute, both looking up at the clouds as they scudded across the sky.

"You know, I owe your dad alot."

Shikamaru turned to look down at him.

"He really helped me out when I released those deer. I thought I was toast for sure."

He paused, thinking.

"Your father is a very impressive, and slightly frightening, man. But he is also very kind. He's been through alot, and he's a greater ninja then I'll ever be."

He looked up at Shikamaru, smiling again.

"You're very lucky to have such a good family. I had lost my parents just a few months before the deer incident. I was confused, and despearate to get attention. That's what it was, an attention getting prank. I think your dad sensed that, and he let me off the hook. His kindness I've remembered my whole life."

Standing up, he glanced over at the fawn, still smiling.

"What he said is true; animals always follow their instincts. That means that that little deer feels very safe with you. So, don't be mad at it for not listening to you. Be happy that you made such a good impression on it. I think, maybe, you've got that same kindness as your father."

With that, he turned and walked through the doors of the academy.

Shikamaru watched him go.

Looking down at the fawn, he smiled.

* * *

At 3:00, class let out, and students poured from the academy, yelling good-byes to each other and hurrying the where their parents were waiting.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to wave good-bye to Choji, then started down the street that lead to the road out of Konoha and to the Nara clan grounds.

He looked at the various booths and shops that lined the street, thinking.

He'd need to avoid the market, because of his mother. He reckoned that she was still there, since his dad had said that she would be there until late in the afternoon.

Glancing down at the deer, he noticed that the jacket it was wearing was starting to slide off. Stopping, he bent down to straighten it.

He had to loosen the rope around its neck to pull the jacket back into position. Without warning, the little creature shook off the rope and took off, running full speed down the street.

"No!" Shikamaru took off after it.

It appeared the fawn was heading for the road that led to the Nara clan grounds. Maybe, Shikamaru hoped, it had finally decided to go back to its herd.

But as they drew nearer, he realized that the deer was heading straight for the Nara household, not the clearing. Shikamaru sighed; it was gonna be harder then that to get rid of the fawn.

As the house came in sight, he saw the deer turn toward the back of the house, heading for the back door.

He also noticed that the light was on in the kitchen. Shikamaru's brow furrowed; his dad wasn't supposed to be home yet.

Unless...

He fear was confirmed as the figure of Yoshino moved into view in the kitchen window.

His mom was home early, and the deer was heading directly through the open back door.

His mom was going to see the deer!

* * *

This Chapter is shorter then I'd like for it to be, but I've got writer's block. So, I'll have Chapter Four up soon, I hope. As said many times, please review!


	4. Yoshino's Woes

Sorry, sorry! I haven't forgotten about this yet!

So, here's Chapter Four. I wish I could make this longer, but I've still got writer's block. Thanks to everyone who has added my story to favorites/story alerts, and for putting up with my fickle little writer's brain.

But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews anymore! They make me very happy. :)

* * *

Shikamaru's heart thumped against his ribcage as the fawn disappeared through the door, its white tail bobbing. That door lead directly to the kitchen, where his mom was. If she saw that deer, it would mean he would be grounded for the next three months, no, _years _of his life. Not to mention the ear full both he and his dad would be receiving about 'common sense' and 'responsebility'.

Plus, who knew what she would do to the poor deer. Images of a deer skin rug and a furry head on the wall filled his mind.

He unceremoniously threw himself onto the porch, then tore through the door, coming to a skidding hault in the kitchen.

His heart nearly failed him all together.

His mother was standing at the sink, rinsing dishes and humming quietly to herself.

The fawn was standing on the island just behind her, peering over her shoulder and getting dangerously close.

Wondering how the heck the deer got up there, and even more how it was that Yoshino hadn't noticed the little head looking over her shoulder, Shikamaru slid silently around the edge of the counter.

If he was going to get the deer down, he was going to have to do it quickly and quietly enough that his mom wouldn't notice.

Crouching down, he eased across the polished tile floor toward the curious deer and still, thankfully, oblivious mother.

As he reached the island, he stood up slowly and reached across the top, trying to grab the rope that was swining around the fawns neck.

He almost had a hold of it when the little creature did a kind of roll and jumped down onto the floor, its curiosity apparently satisfied, and padded away down the hall, leaving Shikamaru with his hands stretched out across the counter, gaping.

Troublesome deer.

Backing away slowly, he was half way to the door when he stepped in a bucket near the wall and stumbled, landing in a heap at his mother's feet.

Troublesome bucket.

Yoshino turned away from the sink, glanced down at him once, the dried he hands on her apron.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, praying that his death would be quick and painless.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your pranks, Shikamaru." she said quietly.

He opened his eyes. Huh? Where was the yelling, the nagging him about wearing his shoes in the house, or about watching where he was going? Where was his real mom?

He looked up at Yoshino. Her hands were on her hips in her normal 'angry' fashion, and she was shaking her head in her long-suffering-mother way. But something was different. She seemed...weary. More tired the usual.

His brow furrowed. Something was up.

"Uh, mom." he said quietly, getting to his feet. "Is everything okay?"

Her eyes flicked around to stare him down, and she crossed her arms.

"Well, of course it is! Why would you ask such a silly question?" she snapped.

Now _that_ was more like his mom.

"Uh, I dunno, you just seem kind of...upset." _Well, more then usual, _he added silently.

Her eyes flashed for a moment, then grew dim. She sighed, the leaned back against the counter, looking defeated.

"Yes, well, I suppose I am. There's just so many things to do around here..."

She gestured vaguely around.

"I was planning on staying at the market a bit longer, and maybe having tea with Choza's wife at 3:30, but I remembered that I had so many things to do here."

She looked down at him and gave a faint smile.

"And taking care of the house and you and your father is much more important then that."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He'd never really thought about it, but he guessed that his mom really did have to give up alot of her time for him and his dad. He glanced down at the floor, feeling ashamed that he'd never realized that before.

A plan suddenly emerged in his mind. He really needed to get his mom out of the house so he could figure out what to do with the deer. And, if he went with this plan, he would not only be buying time, but he would be helping his mom. Maybe it was just crazy enough to work.

"Hey, mom?"

His mother looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm?"

"If you still want to go have tea with Choji's mom, I'll do whatever it is that you need to do around the house for you."

Yoshino looked at him as if he'd just said he'd flown to the moon and back this morning.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Nothing. I just figured you'd want some time to yourself, without having to worry about chores."

She stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck. Then, her eyes filled with tears.

She threw her arms around him and pulled him into an uncomfortably tight hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, would you really do that for me?" she gasped.

"Sure, mom."

He patted her on the back awkwardly. He was glad his mom was happy, but this was just wierd.

She sobbed into his shoulder for a moment, then let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." She sniffed. "It looks like my little boy is growing up already." she said tearily.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

Turning, she grabbed her purse off the counter and started fishing through it.

Making a satisfied sound, she pulled a folded piece of paper out of the chaos.

"There really isn't that much, no, not that much." she said.

He gaped at the to-do list she handed him. The thing had to be a foot long.

She must have seen the look on his face, because she said, "Honey, it's alright if you don't want to do this. I won't mind. I can have tea with my friends anytime..."

"No, no! I'll do it mom. It's fine. I really do want to help you out." he said, pasting a grin on his face.

She looked like she was in danger of crying again.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you or your father to say that."

Shikamaru grinned, for real this time. "You better get going, mom. You don't want to be late."

She looked at the clock. it was 3: 24.

"Oh, yes, of course."

She walked into the hall, pulling off her apron as she looked in the mirror, straightening out her hair.

"Here, you'll need this"

She handed him her apron.

He looked down at the pink and white floral piece of cloth in his hand, grimacing. If Choji ever saw him wearing that thing...

His mother beamed down at him.

"Your father should be home in about thirty minutes, and I'll be back in about an hour."

Shikamaru blinked. In mom language, one hour meant abouth three, since she almost always got in a political argument with Choza, and she wouldn't be leaving until she won the debate.

There is chicken in the fridge for dinner, so all you have to do is heat it up."

Shikamaru just nodded, even through he had no clue how to use the stove or the oven.

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, despite his protests.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Some things never change. I've gotta go. Good luck. Don't let any strangers in, don't come to the door if you don't know who it is, and don't-"

"I know, mom."

She smiled, then walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Sighing, Shikamaru turned and went up the stairs.

The deer, it turned out, had been in his room, fast asleep on his bed.

It lifted its head as he entered, blinking at him sleepily.

"Well, glad to see you're so well rested."

The fawn stared at him, then stood and jumped off the bed, coming over to nibble on his fingers.

"I guess you're hungry, huh?"

He walked over and grabbed his pack, fishing out a bottle of formula.

At the sight of it, the fawn let out a call and leaped onto him, desperately trying to get the bottle.

Shikamaru laughed, holding the bottle over his head. "Hold on, I gotta get the lid off!"

The lid made a soft pop as he removed it. Holding it down to the fawn's level, it started to drink from it hungrily.

Shikamaru grinned. "You remind me of Choji..."

He shook his head. "You've put me through alot today, you troublesome deer. I hope you're happy."

The little creature just continued to drink.

After it was done, he pushed the lid back onto the container and put it back into his pack.

"Well, I guess I better get started on those chores."

The fawn burped.

"Yeah, that's what I think, too."

* * *

Expect Chapter Five to be up this weekend. Originally, this fic was only supposed to be three chapters long, but since I got so many good reviews, I've made it much longer. I hope it doesn't get boring for y'all...

Until next time!


	5. Floral Aprons and Tea for Three

Ahh, I am SO SO SORRY! I've FINALLY gotten around to writing this! I've been so busy these past few weeks, with Girl Scout assignments, progress reports, Youth Group trip planning, art contest entries, the last chapter to my other multi-chapter fic, Collision, etc, etc...Yikes! We live in a world of multi-tasking!

Anyway, here's chapter five. I've come up with so many ideas that I've decided to make this a ten-chapter story, so alot to look foward to.

Thanks so much to all those who've put up with my crazy forgetfulness these past weeks, and please, please keep leaving all those fantastic reviews! I really appreciate them so, so much!

* * *

Shikamaru gave the lead rope a good hard tug, urging the fawn along with one hand while trying to pull a bucket and mop across the floor with the other. He flipped his head, trying to get a stubborn piece of hair out of his eyes. He had no idea how his mom managed to do this everyday. Glancing behind him, he grimaced. Of course, then again, his mom didn't have a small deer in tow everyday with her, either.

Sighing, he pulled the bucket up into the sink and begun to fill it with water, grumbling impatiently at the slow water pressure. Living this far from Konoha did have alot of advantages when it came to privacy, but when it came to modern day conveniences, well, not so many advantages.

The fawn gave a hard tug on the rope, pulling Shikamaru's arm to the left and making him slosh water across the floor and onto himself. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Great, just great. Do you have any clue how hard it is to keep the floor clean, hm?"

He paused at that. He glanced down at his mom's apron, which, after much debating, he had decided to wear. This apron must have some kind of power that made anyone who wore it channel his mother's personality. So that explained why women were so snappy when they were cooking or cleaning.

Shaking his head, he pulled the bucket out of the sink. Whatever, at least he wouldn't have to wait for more water.

Tying the fawn's rope to the handle of a cabinet, he grabbed the mop and started running it across the floor in smooth, circular motions. He smirked. This was the first time he'd ever mopped a floor. If his mom had been there watching, she probably would have wept with joy. Again.

He absentmindedly glanced over at the fawn, watching if sniff at a closed bottle of cleaner curiously, then back away with a snort.

Shikamaru had always wanted a pet, a cat, maybe. When he'd told his dad that once, Shikaku had joked that a cat was well suited to him: they both liked to sleep all day, and were completely useless when it came to anything practical. But, despite that, his dad had been all for it. Yoshino, on the other hand, had made the excuse that if he was too lazy to make his own food, how was he expected to make food for an animal, and the fact that the deer came up to him so much, they were like his pets. Shikaku and Shikamaru both knew that that wasn't the reason why she didn't want a cat; the real reason was that Yoshino hated every animal in the world.

But, despite all that, he guessed that he kind of did have a pet now. A nosy, loud and moody pet, but a pet nonetheless. He grinned as he entertained the thought of a deer-house in the back yard.

The sound of the front door opening startled him.

Without thinking, he dropped the mop and bolted out into the hall.

His father was standing in the doorway, hanging his vest on the coat hanger next to the door. As Shikamaru stepped out into the hall, Shikaku looked up, blinking tiredly. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of his son, who was still sporting Yoshino's pink floral apron and was soaked from the stomach down.

Shikamaru blinked, grimacing. "Dad, I can explain-"

Shikaku cut him off, shaking his head wearily. "No, son, don't. I don't want to know..."

* * *

Shikamaru watched as his father looked the fawn over, examining its hooves with a careful eye. "You know, it's pretty amazing that you acthually managed to get these clothes on it. I'm guessing it wasn't easy though..."

"Nah. The shirt and jacket was easy, but the pants...not so much."

Shikaku chuckled.

"So your mother won't be home until later tonight?"

"Yeah. Since she was going over to the Akimichi's, I'm guessing she'll be there awhile."

"You know your mother too well..."

"It's a gift."

Shikaku chuckled. Standing, the elder Nara picked up the bottle of formula from the table and proceeded to feed the deer, holding the bottle straight up to keep the little creature from choking.

"But, you know," Shikamaru continued, "She's not gonna like having the fawn in the house. If she catches sight of it, it won't be pretty."

Shikaku nodded , not taking his eyes off the deer as he sat back down on the floor cross-legged.

"Yoshino never has been much of an animal person."

"Why do you think that is?"

Shikaku sighed. "Did I ever tell you about your mother's dog, Tori?"

"Mom had a _dog?_ But she hates dogs!"

"Well, she didn't always. When she and I first started dating," he paused and smirked at the look he got from his son that plainly said 'this isn't going to be some mushy romantic story, is it?', then continued, "she had a dog named Tori. Ugly little thing, yapped all the time and despised me. You don't know how many times I dreamed of kicking that thing, but your mother adored him, so I let it go."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, after we'd been dating about two months, Tori went missing."

"Dad," Shikamaru cut in, looking suspicious. "You didn't, did you?"

Shikaku looked confused for a minute, then his face went red, and he waved his hand to shoo the silly thought away. "No, good lord, no! I would never do something like that."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sorry, had to ask. You were saying?"

His father sighed, muttering something about obnoxious children, before continuing. "Anyway, she searched everywhere for that dog, even going through dumpsters. But we didn't find him. Then, about a week after he went missing, we received a letter from a dog pound in the next village. It said that Tori had been found there two days earlier." He stopped, grimacing.

"So?" Shikamaru urged. "Did you go and get him or what?"

Shikaku pulled the now-empty bottle away from the fawn before answering.

"Unfortunately, no. The letter also said that the pound, by some mistake, had not realized that the dog had a tag, and, therefore, an owner. They kept Tori there until the allotted time for a stray to stay there was up, then euthanized him."

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Your mother was heartbroken. She stayed in her room crying for a week. After that, she vowed that she would never get another dog-or any other pet-for the rest of her life, and started saying that she hated animals."

A silence stretched out between them, broken only when the tea kettle on the stove in the kitchen whistled.

"Hrm, guess the tea's ready." Shikaku muttered, standing and stretching.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru said, pushing away from the chair he'd been leaning against.

His father gave him a strange look. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"You know, I think mom said that too, when I volunteered to do those chores..."

Shikaku laughed. "Yeah, that was quick thinking, son, but you dug yourself in deep with this one."

Shikamaru frowned as he poured the tea. "Yeah..."

Glancing over, he noticed the fawn had meandered into the kitchen, peering curiously around the edge of the cabinet at him.

An idea came to his mind, and he smirked. "Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it would be alright if I gave tea to the deer?"

There was a pause, then "Yeah, I guess. But, why do you want to?"

"I dunno, I just wanna see if it likes it."

"Okay, go ahead then, I guess..."

Pulling out another cup from the cupboard, he filled it half-way with tea and set it on the tray with the other cups. Carrying them out, he set them on the living room table. Getting the third cup, he called the fawn over and set the cup on the floor in front of it.

Both the Naras watched as the little creature sniffed the cup, then gave it an experimental lap, it twitched its ears and started to drink.

Shikamaru grinned. "It likes tea."

Shikaku smirked. "Yeah, I guess it does."

So they sat, talking about the day and enjoying tea for three.

* * *

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning as he made his way to his room.

After they had had tea, Shikaku had made Shikamaru complete all the chores on the list, because, after all, he had been the one to 'dig his own grave'. Yoshino had gotten back an hour ago and relieved him of his duties. The fawn had, luckily, been safely up in Shikamaru's room at the time, so she hadn't seen it.

Sliding into his room, he closed the door behind him and looked around. The deer was sacked out on his bed again, snoring lightly.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his pajamas and pulled them on before sliding into his bed and nudging at the fawn.

It didn't budge.

Sighing in exasperation, he slid under the sheets and managed to shove the little creature over enough so that he could get into a comfortable position.

Looked like he was going to be sharing the bed tonight.

Without warning, the fawn turned over and laid its head across Shikamaru's stomach.

Grinning, he rubbed the deer's little head. "You're tired too, huh?"

The fawn blinked sleepily.

Chuckling, he reached over and turned out the light.

"Good night."

The fawn snorted in reply.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Yoshino's talked none-stop about her evening at the Akimichi's. When she bustled away to the kitchen for a moment, Shikamaru spared a glance at his father, who, on occasion, would take his attention away from his paper long enough to mutter something like "Yes, dear" and "That sounds great, honey."

Looking up, Shikaku smirked at his son. "I think we might actually make it out of this one alive, boy."

Shikamaru just grinned in reply.

Yoshino came back after that, and they ate the rest of there breakfast listening to Yoshino talk about the debate she gotten into with Choza.

After they were finished, Yoshino asked Shikamaru to do the dishes while she worked on something upstairs. Not wanting to ruin his mother's unusually good mood, he agreed, muttering insults under his breath at his father, who, before Yoshino had managed to pin him down with any chores, had disappeared.

Listening as he mother, humming cheerily, made her way up the stairs, he grabbed the first dish and turned on the water.

When he was half-way through, Shikaku reappeared, his hands in his pockets and leaning lazily against the door frame.

"You know, for an old man, you sure can move fast when confronted with the chance of receiving a to-do list."

Shikaku chuckled.

Shikamaru mumbled a "troublesome" under his breath, then turned his attention back to the dishes.

"Well, at least mom hasn't noticed-"

A loud shriek erupted from somewhere upstairs, followed by a bang and scuffling.

Both Nara men's eyes widened.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! WHY IS THERE A DEER WEARING A PAIR OF YOUR PANTS IN YOUR BED?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. He's forgotten that he'd left the fawn in his room to sleep.

Looking over his shoulder at his dad, he frowned.

"I guess we jinxed it."

* * *

Lol. this is really fun to write. Anyway, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but keep a look out for it!

Until next time!


	6. Busted!

I'm so very happy that this fic is getting such fantastic reviews and so many people reading it.

ATTENTION FANS OF THIS FIC: I need YOUR help! As I've been writing this fic, I've gotten into my head a few ideas for sequels and some sidefics. I was planning on writing them immediately, but then I thought "What if I'm taking a nice, small little plot and blowing it into a huge deal?" I really don't want to be the one that drags a plot on...and on..and ON. So, that's where you come in. I need you to tell me whether, after this fic is over, you want to see more fics based off of this featuring Shikamaru and the fawn, or you think one is enough. Go to my profile page and vote on the poll there now and tell me what you want. Thanks!

And, ONE MORE THING. I consider this a filler chapter, buying time for me to gather my thoughts for the climax and ending of the story. I give you my apologies that this chapter will be EXTREMELY short and boring. But, I do hope you enjoy it anyway.

End REALLY long author's note...NOW!

* * *

Shikamaru unceremoniously dropped the dish he was holding back into the sink and bolted out of the kitchen and down the hall, taking the stairs two at a time. Shikaku followed more slowly, muttering curses under his breath.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he ran down the hall toward the open door of his room.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he have forgotten about the fawn? He'd been so thrilled that Yoshino hadn't found them out that he hadn't been thinking, and forgotten he'd left the fawn upstairs to sleep. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

He skidded to a halt outside his bedroom, and took in a strange sight: Yoshino, standing on a chair, brandishing her broom like a sword. At the other side of the room, the fawn was cowering under an over turned table, a sock hanging off of one ear, its brown eyes huge and terrified.

The entire room was in disarray; shirts, pants and other articles of clothing lay strewyned across the floor, all the tables and his desk were on their sides, and his books and homework papers where thrown haphazerdly across his bed and the floor.

Both Yoshino and the fawn saw Shikamaru at the same time. Yoshino stepped off the chair as the fawn bolted toward him and slammed into his knees, sending them both sprawling to he floor. Shikaku arrived just in time to see his son slam to the ground, watching the tangle of arms and furry legs in exasperation.

Picking himself up, he looked up at his mother, fearing the worst. The fawn coward behind him.

Yoshino bit her lip and stared at the duo, then said, "Downstairs. Now."

Exchanging a scared glance with his father, Shikamaru slowly made his way back down the hall. The deer padded along beside him, still trembling slightly from it's encounter with the Nara matriarch.

Shikamaru couldn't blame it.

* * *

Both Nara men watched as Yoshino paced back and forth, her eyes fixed on them in a death glare that kept them both glued to their seats. All the cheery smiles and happy mood from this morning were gone now.

Shikamaru wished she would say something already; they'd been sitting in the living room for ten minutes, and she hadn't said a word. Frankly, the silence was unnerving. Well, the silence, and the fact that the Nara women kept casting murderous glances at the fawn, which was practically in Shikamaru's lap. This was going to be interesting.

Yoshino stopped her pacing and turned to them, her face unreadable.

"So," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "_So."_

Shikamaru plucked up his courage and held up his hands, trying to calm her. "Now, mom, let me explain."

"SHIKAMARU!"

He immediatly clammed up. Bravery could only get you so far.

"How _dare _you bring that smelly, filthy animal into my house! You _know _I don't like animals in the house! What possesed you to bring it into your room?"

Shikamaru tried to answer, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm so tired of your antics! You're grounded for a month!"

Shikaku pipped up now. "Yoshino, honey, I don't think that's very fair-"

"And you, how could you let him bring it in? How many times have I told you, I don't want any of those, those, _things _anywhere near the house? I can't believe you were so stupid!"

She took a deep breath, her chest heaving. She flicked her gaze between the fawn, the two Nara's, then back again. Then something seemed to occur to her.

"So, can either of you tell me _why _it is that you brought it into the house in the first place?"

Shikamaru sighed. He'd been hoping to avoid this. Taking a deep breath, he started with yesterday morning, telling her about how he'd found the fawn, how it wouldn't leave him alone, how he'd taken it to school with him...

"You took it to school with you?" Yoshino said incredulously, her eyes widening. "How could your teacher have allowed that? I'll be having a talk with him later."

Shikamaru shrugged, then continued.

When he got to the part about offering to take over her chores for her, she interrupted him again.

"Wait a minute, you mean the only reason you volunteered to do those chores was because you wanted me out of the house?"

Shikamaru scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh, well, not exactly..."

"That's another month on your grounding. Continue."

Shikamaru grimaced. No use arguing.

After he'd finished his tale, Yoshino stared at them both for a moment, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hm, well, I suppose the only thing we can do now is get it back to the forest," she said finally. "But I have just one more question."

Both Shikamaru and Shikaku held their breath.

"Why in the world didn't you take it back earlier, after Shikaku got home?"

Both the Nara men looked surprised, and exchanged uneasy glances.

"Well, I..." Shikamaru stopped, shrugging.

"I suppose there is no reason. We just didn't think about it..." muttered Shikaku.

Yoshino let out an exasperated sigh, putting her hands on her hips and looking at her two men. It was at moments like this that made her think about how those two looked exactly alike: same guilty feet-shuffling, same eyes that wouldn't meet hers, even the same little lip twitch that told her they were up to something. Except for Shikaku's height and scars, they could be clones.

A smirk came to her lips.

"You two are exactly alike; you are two of the most brilliant men I know, and yet you lack any common sense what so ever."

Shikaku crossed his arms and Shikamaru huffed.

Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"This is why I wonder what in the world goes on in this house when I'm away."

* * *

Yeah, this stinks, but, oh well. So, please review and tell me how terrible this chapter is. XD


	7. What's in a Name

I could have had this done last week, but I got a great idea for a Yoshino Nara oneshot and a oneshot featuring a new hobby of Shikamaru's. They're now published and accessible in my profile ( *gasp* Is Song really plugging her latest stories, Until Her Soldiers Come Home and Crossword? No, of course not! After all, she's far too modest to do something so silly as that, or to bring up her new Naruto Community, The Cute, The Cool, and The Clean. Or, not to mention how she could never, ever do something so crazy as to suggest her new Naruto forum, Everything Under the Sun. That would just be arrogant, now wouldn't it? ) So, here's the latest chapter. Hope you like it, and, as said far too many times before, reviews are still appreciated. :)

Oh, and by the way, my spelling and grammar check _still _isn't working on here, nor on my computer, so I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as the fawn snuffled along the edge of the porch, occasionally pausing to lean over and shove its small head under the overhang of wood below to investigate, then pulling it out again, before continuing on its merry way, oblivious to the fact that this very well could be the last time that it was present at the Nara household.

The young Nara sighed as the little creature hopped down into the grass and padded over to nibble curiously on a wide-leaved bush. The sound of his father muttering harshly to himself could be heard through the open doorway just behind him, and the few words Shikamaru could catch made him a bit nervous. Earlier, his father had told him some of the reasons that could explain why the fawn had followed him, and none of them made it sound like it would be easy to get the young deer to return to the clearing. But Shikaku had also said that, despite the fact that it probably wouldn't be a walk in the park, they would still attempt to return it to its mother, and, therefore, leave them all in peace.

"The way I see it, the only way we can find out if the fawn will stay at the clearing is to take it there and sit with it for awhile, then slowly try to leave." Shikaku had said. "The easy part will be getting the fawn there, since it already follows you everywhere you go. The hard part, however, will be getting it to remain with the herd. We have to leave very slowly, or else it will sense what we're doing and try to follow us again. That could prove disasteres, with the fact that we won't be able to start down to the clearing until after dark, when the herd is present, so when we leave, it'll be well into the night, and we can't have the fawn wandering around after dark by itself..."

"Alright, so, when should we leave for the clearing?" Shikamaru had asked.

"Well, I'll need to do a blood test on the fawn before we leave..."

"Blood test? Why does it need a blood test? Is it sick or something?"

Shikaku had chuckled at the fear and worry in his son's voice. "Don't worry, its only to tell which doe the fawn belongs to. You see, whenever a new fawn is born, I do a blood test on the fawn and the mother, then record it. This ensures that, if a fawn ever goes missing, and I find it, I can confirm which doe it belongs to, so that I don't get anything mixed up."

So that was why Shikamaru sat out here, waiting as his father compared the blood results to find which doe the fawn belonged to.

He smirked as the fawn came back and nuzzled his foot, then hopped up next to him and layed its head in its usual place across his lap. He lightly stroked its head, his smirk spreading into a smile when the little creature let out a sigh of content and closed its eyes, soon falling into a doze.

He had to admit that over the past two days, despite all the annoyance and odd situations, he had really come to like the fawn. At first, he'd been eager to be rid of the creature. But now, after spending time with it, feeding it, caring for it...

The door behind him slammed shut, and the fawn, startled, jumped up and bounded across the yard, stopping a few feet away from the edge of the forest, twitching its ears in annoyance. Shikamaru laughed, then turned to his father, who was standing just behind him, a funny look on his face.

"Guess I scared it..." The elder Nara said, smirking.

"Yeah. It's kind of jumpy."

Shikaku took a seat beside his son, watching the fawn, now full of energy, run excitedly around the yard, skirting the koi pound and bounding away through the early spring flowers. They both laughed as the tiny deer made too sharp of a turn and fell into a small ditch, landing in a tangle of legs. The little creature stayed down a moment, then hopped back out and bucked happily, not at all fazed by its clumsy accident. It took off again, disappearing around the side of the house momentarily before coming back around, casting a nervous glance at Shikamaru to make sure he wasn't too far away.

The elder Nara looked over at his son, who had his eyes glued to the fawn's every move, a smile playing on his lips.

"That deer has really come to adore you, you know."

Shikamaru looked up at his father, a surprised look on his face, then looked back down at his feet, the corners of his mouth rising in a smile again. "Iruka-sensei said something like that, too. He told me about the prank he pulled when he was a kid, how he let all our deer into Konoha. He also told me how you let him off the hook for it..."

Shikaku smirked. "Did he, now? Well, I'm surprised he remembered that after all these years."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, he said he's remembered that his whole life. And he told me that the fawn must really like me, and feel safe around me, if it follows me everywhere. Do you think that's right?"

His father didn't say anything for a moment, staring out at the fawn, which was still bounding around the yard. Then,

"Yeah, he's right. Like I said, that little deer has taken to you quite a bit, more then any animal I've ever seen take to a human. Well, other then those Inuzuka's, but that's a different story, of course. And, you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I think you've taken to that fawn just as much."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I have..."

"And, you don't want to take it back to the herd, do you?"

The younger Nara hesitated, then nodded, biting his lip.

Shikaku smiled. "Well, you have been through alot in only a few days, and chaos can make people closer. Just ask your mother and me..." He chuckled. "I can see why you've gotten attached...But you know that it doesn't really belong here, don't you?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, narrowing his eyes and nodding again.

The elder Nara turned back to watch the little creature, and they were both silent for awhile, watching as the sun set over the horizen. Then,

"So, have you named it yet?"

Shikamaru turned to look at his father, his eyes wide. "But I thought you said that this wasn't where it belonged! How can I name it if I can't keep it?"

Shikaku shrugged. "Well, I said that it didn't belong here, but I never said you couldn't name it. I named alot of my deer..."

The boy blinked, thinking. "Well, before I can name it, I guess I need to know its gender..."

"You don't even know its gender?"

"Well, why the heck do you think I've been calling it 'it' all this time? Of course I don't know its gender! I've never really bothered to check..."

They exchanged an awkward glance. Shikaku cleared his throat. "Well, you're the one it followed home. You can check."

"What? No way! You do it! You're the deer herder! You're the expert, not me!"

"Uh, son, you don't really need to be an expert to figure out the gender of a deer..."

The fawn chose this moment to come bounding across the yard and leap up, sailing in front of Shikaku's face and landing with a thud behind him, then bounding away through the house. Shikaku's face was bright red.

"Uh, what happened, dad?"

The elder Nara took a moment to reply.

"Well, I know the gender now."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "And...?"

"A male. Most certainly a male..."

Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

* * *

An hour later, father and son, with fawn, now confirmed in his gender, in tow, walked slowly through the woods.

The sun had set a while ago, and the first stars were just starting to come out. The only sound in the forest was their footsteps thudding against the earth, and the tiny clatter of the fawn's.

After the incident with discovering the fawn's gender, all talk of names had been forgotten for now, and Shikaku decided to bring it back up.

"So...names. Have you decided yet?"

Shikamaru shrugged, looking over his shoulder to make sure the fawn was still behind them. "I dunno. I can't really think of any. What do you think?"

Shikaku thought for a moment, then grinned. "What about 'Shika'?"

"Oh, har har har, very funny. Seriously. What do you think?"

The elder Nara thought for a moment, knitting his brow, then said, "Well, you could name it after your mother's dog, Tori. She might like that..."

"A deer named 'Bird'? Yeah, I don't think so."

Shikaku chuckled. "Better then Ushi. Your mother named one of the bucks that..."

The boy laughed. "She named a deer 'Ox'? Wow..."

"Yeah, your mother never really was good at names..."

They both fell into silence for awhile, deep in thought. Then Shikamaru's face brightened, and he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could, Shikaku held a single finger up, signaling for silence.

Shikamaru furrowed his brow as his father listened carefully, looking around with narrowed eyes. Then, without warning, he shot off in the direction of the deer clearing, calling over his shoulder for Shikamaru to pick up the fawn and follow.

The younger Nara did as he was told, snatching up the tiny animal and taking off after him, soon coming up short behind his father as the elder Nara came to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

"Oh, no..."

Shikamaru stood up on tiptoes, trying to peer over his father's shoulder, then, giving up, shoved his way forward...

And gasped as he took in the wrecked scene in front of him.

The clearing was in complete disarray. The food trough was knocked over, spilling the remnants of feed onto the ground. Large clumps of grass had been pulled out of the ground, leaving large holes in the earth. And, worst of all, on the farthest side of the abandoned clearing lay a mass of blood-matted brown fur and long, thin legs. Its side rose and fell slowly, barely visible in the small amount of light that the moon shed onto the forest.

Shikaku shot forward again, coming to a skidding hault beside the injured deer. Shikamaru followed more slowly, kneeling down a little ways away, clutching the fawn and not wanting to get in his father's way as he worked.

After a few minutes, Shikaku stood up, limp deer in his arms, and leaped off, carrying the deer through the trees at a startling pace. Shikamaru again followed, apprehension growing like a storm in the pit of his stomach.

As he came to the house, he saw Shikaku lay the deer out onto a pile of blankets Yoshino had brought out and put on the porch. He said something to Yoshino, who was standing beside him, and she quickly bustled off into the house.

Shikamaru set down the fawn and walked up to his father slowly, afraid to ask the question that was beating around his mind like a frightened rabbit, but needing to know the answer.

"D-dad?"

The elder Nara didn't respond.

"Dad, is...is that the fawn's...please tell me that that isn't his..."

Shikaku sighed, turning to his son, his eyes weary.

"Yes, Shikamaru, it's the fawn's mother, and, no, she's not dead. But she's very bad off. I don't know if..." He shook his head, trailing off.

"Well, what happened at the clearing? Why was it so messed up?"

"I think it was a pack of wolves. I'm not sure though. Whatever it was, it attacked this doe, and for some reason left her there...Her wounds are bad."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Shikaku ran a hand down his face before answering. "I'm not sure. Like I said, she's bad off...I'll do the best I can, but...I don't know if she'll live or not."

"But...what about the fawn? He needs his mother..."

Shikamaru felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared down at the doe, lying so still and helpless...

The fawn padded up to his mother and nuzzled her nose, then folded his legs beneath him and settled down beside her, as if sensing that this was serious, that he could lose her very soon...

At the sight of it, the tears spilled over the edges of Shikamaru's eyes and flowed freely.

This was going to be a long and awful night.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, there, but I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Until next time!


	8. Heart to Heart

Should I even TRY to explain why it took so long to write this? It's a long and boring narrative, so I suppose not.

Long story short, I lost confidence in my writing skills, and took a hiatus off to practice and improve. Hopefully, I've done just what I set out to do.

Eventually, I'm planning on taking the entire fic and rewriting it, not changing too many of the details, but correcting grammar mistakes and various dull points. I'm also still planning a couple of side fics, and that sequel I mentioned earlier. Just depends on if I think I'm wearing out the idea or not.

Anyways, apologies for the long wait. Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Silence hung like fog over the porch of the Nara household that evening, the moon casting a whitewashed glow across the worn wood of the walkway, and bleaching the grass of the yard a dull grey.

Shikamaru, a cup of tea clasped in his cold fingers, dangled his legs over the edge of the porch and stared at the pale grass between his sandals. The fawn, his little head laid across Shikamaru's lap, was fast asleep, the tiny animal's limbs sprawled out at all angles, twitching as he dreamed of running through open fields, or whatever it is little creatures like him imagined in their slumbering minds.

Every now and then, Shikaku would emerge from one of the rooms to go into the main part of the house, than return a few moments later with various supplies given to him by Yoshino. In the beginning, each time he did this, Shikamaru would look up, hopeful, only to be disappointed as his father shook his head and continued walking. Now, as the night wore on, the young Nara just ignored Shikaku and kept his eyes focused on the yard, listlessly brushing his fingers across the rim of his now-cold cup of tea.

The elder Nara had been at it for hours now, carrying supplies back and forth to the room that held the doe. So far, the pitiful creature had remained in a fitful slumber, unaware of the fight that was being waged for her life. Every time Shikamaru peered into the little room where the doe was wrapped in blankets, the whole situation just looked bleaker and bleaker, and he was forced to look away before the tears rose to his eyes again.

The fawn had kept a good distance away from his mother, instead choosing to remain close to Shikamaru's side, within the reach of a fingertip. He seemed to sense the ominous mood, and was being very uncharacteristically subdued and quiet. It was worrying Shikamaru a bit; he wanted his rambunctious and curious friend back. The fawn's bright nature could relieve any strained moments, and it was comforting to have him around, but now…now Shikamaru wished he'd never encountered the little creature.

No…that wasn't really true, was it? Despite everything, all the trouble and the insanity the fawn had caused, the young Nara was glad to have come across him. In the end, it was worth it.

The yellowish glow of the kitchen lights illuminated the night as Yoshino emerged from the main house and took small, tentative steps across the porch, her slipper-clad feet muffling her movement. She paused for a moment, to wait for her son to acknowledge her, look at her, glare at her, even. But he did none of this, just continued staring down at his own feet indifferently, toes curled in to stay the cold.

With a resigned sigh, the Nara woman settled down next to the child, arranging her skirt carefully, lacing her fingers together and settling her hands into her lap with precise movements. She kept her eyes down, looking at nothing, listening to the light whisper the breeze made in the grass, letting the awkward silence stretch. Finally, it all got the best of her, and she opened her mouth.

"Shikamaru…" She seemed to choke on the name, and stopped, waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, she continued. "I know…you think I was being cruel when I told you to return the deer to the forest, and I'll admit, I could have been a bit…kinder about it. But…Well, I just think animals like it – "

"Him."

"…Sorry, what?"

"Him, not it. The fawn. It's a boy."

"Oh…okay…" She blinked, trying to get her bearings again, gathering her thoughts. "Animals like…_him…_should stay where they belong. Or else they might get lonely…You understand?"

"If he had stayed where he belonged," Shikamaru replied in a hollow voice, "that wolf that attacked the mother would have killed him."

Yoshino swallowed, considering that statement. "Yes, that's true…"

"But I guess that would have been alright with you, huh, mom? Animals are just filthy things that need to be kept outside. Doesn't matter if their instinct tells them to come in."

"Well, I never said that…" Yoshino replied quietly, taken aback.

Shikamaru looked up at her, his eyes both tired and angry, an odd expression on such a young face. "Be better for you if all the deer just died, wouldn't it? There'd be nothing else to worry about except the stupid cleaning. You don't care about anything except keeping the house looking nice, do you?"

"Shikamaru…!"

"Why don't you just go back inside and sweep or something. It's not like you care."

That did it; that struck a nerve. Yoshino's face reddened, and she stood, hands on her hips in her normal I'm-very-cross-with-you pose.

"Now wait just a minute, young man; how dare you speak to me that way! You should have more respect!"

"But that's true, isn't it?" Shikamaru stood too, making the fawn fall from his lap, his voice rising with him. "It wouldn't have mattered to you if the fawn died, if his mother does. Just one less animal to eat your roses, right?" Angry tears to match his mood started filling his eyes, and his voice wavered. "You don't care…"

He broke off and looked away as the tears spilled down his cheeks, wiping at them with his sleeve. "Don't care one bit…" He muttered, in between small sobs.

Silence returned once again, filling the air between them, creating a wall, a thick barrier. Yoshino let her hands drop from her hips and hang tiredly at her side as her anger dissolved. She'd never seen her son get so worked up over something like this. Usually he was just the normal, quiet little boy who would barely lift a finger to do his homework, let alone any chores. This emotion…it was so strange.

Yoshino knelt down in front of the young Nara, who had his arm thrown up over his eyes to hide them. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his arm, and pulled it down until she could look at him. His eyes were flushed red, and he was sniffling as she spoke.

"You know I love you very much, Shikamaru. And, I know you don't understand why I don't want animals in the house…"

"Because of Tori, right? That dog you had…"

"Who told you about that?"

"Pa," the young boy sniffed, wiping his eyes. "He told me all about it while we were out in the forest…"

Yoshino couldn't help but smile a bit. "Figures…well, that's one reason…but that's just a precursor to more, really."

She hesitated a moment, looking pensive, then pulled the young Nara closer, into her lap, like she used to do when he was very small. She hadn't done it in years, but the boy didn't protest. She sighed deeply before continuing.

"It's true that I cared quite a bit about that little dog. He was like a friend; I told him everything, all my secrets, and I knew he would never tell anyone, even if he could. Losing him…well, it was like losing a sibling." She paused, biting her lip, then continued. "When you were born…well, it was so silly, really, but having you around reminded me of that little dog. I was _so _terrified of losing you…just like Tori. It drove me half-crazy, worrying."

She pulled back to look at Shikamaru. "I didn't want to worry, but I did anyway. As you got older, it wasn't as hard; I knew you were on your way to taking care of yourself, growing into a man. But, then, seeing you with the fawn, so dedicated, caring about it so much…It scared me that, if something happened to it, you'd have to go through the same thing I had. That's why I didn't want you to have any pets. I just didn't want to see you upset."

She shook her head. "It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done that, made a decision like that for you. I'm sorry."

She fell quiet, neither of them saying anything. The fawn watched through half-lidded eyes, looking both sad and annoyed at the loss of his human pillow.

Shikamaru eyed him, smiling a bit, then said to Yoshino quietly, "Thanks."

She blinked, surprised. "For what?"

"For…you know, caring and stuff." He looked up at her, grinning. "You're…a good mom, I guess."

And then he was being pulled into the biggest, hardest hug he'd ever been given. He grunted. "Mom, you're squishing me…."

"Oh, sorry…" She sniffed back the tears that were making their way to her cheeks, and gave a watery smile. "So, you forgive me?"

"Well, duh." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms pointedly. Scrambling out of her arms, he retook his place on the wooden floor. The fawn made a contented noise and settled himself back in the Nara boy's lap, snuffling at his hand.

Yoshino watched, studying them both. "It…_he _really does like you."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me…" He frowned. "You know, I haven't really named him yet…I guess I need to."

She looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it and said instead, "What were you thinking?"

The young Nara made a face, wrinkling his brow as he thought. "Well, he really, really likes tea…"

"Tea?" Yoshino raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…sencha is his favorite." Shikamaru said absentmindedly, as if knowing what type of tea your pet deer prefers is perfectly normal knowledge. He stirred his finger in his previously abandoned cup of tea, watching the light green color swirl in the confines of the ceramic. He paused for a moment, as if something had suddenly occurred to him, and then grinned. "Hey…how about Sencha? Since he likes it so much."

The Nara woman tried to put on a supportive face, but it came off looking more like a scowl. "You're naming a deer after a tea?"

"Better then naming a dog 'bird," Shikamaru noted pointedly, sending his mother a sly look.

Yoshino laughed. "Fair point. Sencha it is."

They exchanged smiles, then both looked down at the fawn. The younger Nara's shoulders suddenly slumped. "What's gonna happen if his mother…" He trailed off, unable to finish the awful thought.

She gave him a sympathetic look, and brushed her hand over his hair. "I don't know, sweetheart. It's up to your father. Sencha's not old enough to survive on his own…"

Though it made guilt nip uncomfortably at his insides, the boy felt a little excited by the prospect of keeping the fawn. When Sencha got bigger, he could stay in one of the extra rooms downstairs, and Shikamaru could take him into town, too, as long as the deer was wearing a leash. Sencha could live with them for the rest of his life….

The Nara boy was so busy making his plans that he didn't notice when Yoshino tugged the tea cup out of his hand, and, mumbling something about doing dishes, went inside. Shikamaru settled his palm on Sencha's head, and the little creature blinked up at him blearily.

"What do you want, huh, buddy? You want to be free? Or stay here?"

Sencha snorted quietly, but gave no sign he preferred either. Shikamaru sighed.

"I want you to be happy…"

The deer just stared at him with his wide, watery brown eyes, thoughtful and deep…and sleepy.

The Nara boy yawned widely; he could relate. They'd both been up for such a long time…he scooted the fawn from his lap and laid down next to it, cushioning his head on the creature's back lightly. "Just want you to be happy, Sencha…you're my friend, after all."

That was the last thing he murmured before he drifted off, dreaming of carefree fawns and freedom.

Sencha watched the human at his side, and nuzzled the boy's hair briefly before falling off into sleep, as well.

* * *

A hand on Shikamaru's shoulder woke him after what seemed like only minutes. Early morning sunlight was streaming down onto the porch, chasing away the fog from between the trees in the forest and giving everything a pale golden glow. The hand that woke him belonged to Shikaku, who stared down at his son, his eyes tired.

Sencha was noticeably absent as the boy raised his head to look at his father, who was kneeling over him. Even in his half-asleep state, his heart gave a little, terrified jump.

"The doe…is it…?" He twisted around to sit upright, fearful.

Shikaku sighed heavily. "Well…it's been a long night…and I worked hard…"

Color drained from the boy's face. Oh, no…

He wasn't able to state his thought out loud before something small and furry crashed into his side and bowled him over. Sencha pranced happily around the boy, occasionally bending down to give Shikamaru a lick across the face. The Nara was drawn from his sadness and horror. Why was the fawn so happy if…?

Shikaku chuckled wearily. "It's fine, boy…the doe's alive and well."

The elder Nara had barely managed to get the sentence out before his son scrambled to his feet and darted to the door of the medical room.

Inside, the doe was lying on her side, looking tired and worn, but quite obviously alive. She looked up as Sencha trotted in and flopped down next to her, nuzzling her cheek and snorting in contentment.

Shikaku came to stand next to his son, watching the scene. The boy looked up at him. "How…?"

"I honestly didn't think she was going to survive. Her injuries were pretty bad, and she was barely breathing…but about halfway through the night, the fawn came walking in and kept poking her…I shooed him away at first, but then I noticed she was starting to move more, become more aware…and before I knew it, she was awake and looking around…" He shook his head. "Guess her kid was keeping her alive…never seen anything like it. Not with deer, anyway."

Shikamaru grinned. "Told you Sencha was smart."

"Sencha?"

"The fawn, that's his name."

"Ah…" Shikaku stroked his beard, smirking. "Much better name then Tori."

"I know, right?" 

* * *

Probably was so not worth the wait, but oh well…there you go.

Got pretty angsty and cutesy for a bit there, but all in good fun.

Sencha is a type of Japanese green tea, if that wasn't obvious. If it means anything else that's really weird, tell me and I'll just change it.

Also, the Tori thing is a bit of an inside joke I have with a few of my friends. I just couldn't resist throwing it in there.

Got enough material for two more chapters, like I promised so long ago. Hopefully I'll get them up a lot quicker then I got this one up…*sheepish smile*

Reviews, as I've always said, are still very, very much appreciated. See you guys in a bit.


End file.
